


Be Sure Your Sword Matches Your Dress

by Snow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boats and Ships, Crack, Crossdressing, Gen, oh-so-subtle reference to Mandelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I bullied chat into giving me the prompt of "Mycroft crossdressing ON A BOAT".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Sure Your Sword Matches Your Dress

It was very difficult, to be the British government. Very stressful as well. Everyone put all these _expectations_ on Mycroft, and expected him to working _all the time_.

But every once in a while even Mycroft wanted a vacation.

He chose to take these vacations on boats. Not the boats of Russian oligarchs like a certain other shadowy member of the British government, but good, British boats staffed by good, British crews. People who wouldn't talk, wouldn't ruin Mycroft's reputation for being inherently uninteresting.

It was easy to check a boat for hidden cameras, easy to do thorough background checks of all the crew and then blackmail them. And once Mycroft had done that, the boat was as safe a place as there could be.

It was only then that Mycroft shut himself in his cabin with his _second suitcase_, the one Sherlock always arranged for. Sherlock was the only one Mycroft trusted enough, the only one at home who had noticed that Mycroft played with barbies. Sherlock had kept that secret, as he had kept all the other ones that Mycroft had entrusted to him over the years.

Besides, Sherlock had contacts that Mycroft didn't really want to know about, except when they proved useful.

The dress was both Mycroft's size and a style he'd been admiring for a while. Mycroft smoothed out some of the wrinkles with his hand as he pondered what eye-shadow he had that would go with the dark blue of the dress.

Despite how many times Mycroft made a point of subtly suggesting to Sherlock that high heels might be nice, and he _knew_ Sherlock picked up on his thoughts, Sherlock always packed flat sandals. This time they were at least moderately nice, with straps that criss-crossed his feet and ankles. They'd make for an interesting tan line, certainly.

The bra and panties were dull and practical, but Mycroft thought it better that his brother hadn't put much thought into them. The wig was a bright pink, and Mycroft rolled his eyes at it. Mycroft had a wig that he kept and always brought for a reason.

Mycroft had known that Sherlock had included a hair bow as a joke as soon as Anthea had delivered the suitcase from him, but it turned out to be rather higher quality than Mycroft had expected. The beading matched the pattern on the bodice of the dress. He set it aside to try on when he was doing his makeup.

Having emptied the suitcase and reassured himself as to its contents, Mycroft took off his work garments in favour of the clothing he much preferred.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate comments, including constructive criticism.


End file.
